Return to Earth
The TARDIS flies through the asteroid belt to Jupiter, which is giving out a strange signal that shouldn't be there. The Doctor and Amy decide to take a closer look when the TARDIS hits some debris. The Doctor alerts Amy that the signal is coming from the starship sitting in the middle of the debris. The TARDIS lands on the ship and Amy gets into a spacesuit as the Doctor needs her to open the cargo bay so he can park the TARDIS properly. Amy runs for her life on top of the ship as debris hits the ship. With a few feet to go, Amy sees some debris crash into the TARDIS' spot as the TARDIS shoots off into space, the Doctor managing to jump clear in time. The TARDIS floats not far away from Amy. She decides that she and the Doctor have to unite. He tells her that he is in cargo bay 14. He patches into the security system to help guide Amy, but he has to give the system an overhaul with the sonic screwdriver to investigate further. He determines something is wrong as the whole ship is deserted. He tells Amy to take a look around the ship to see if she can find anything. As she searches, she is contacted by an AI that asks her to put the fire out; the ship is in a mess after the laser engineers left in a hurry. Amy is given a piece of equipment to extinguish the fire. The AI explains that her brothers, the Crystal Dispensers, helped the engineers' hologram targets over broken parts of the ship. She directs Amy's attention to a red hologram above the fire and tells her to use the red crystal to put it out. Amy manages to get the crystal from the AI's grumpy brother, a podium with a grumpy face on it, that retreats into the floor if he spots her. She puts the fire out. Now Amy has to get a blue crystal to get through the door ahead. The AI directs her to her blue brother who is on the ramp. Amy's path is blocked by fire but she gets a red crystal again and extinguishes it. She then obtains the blue crystal and gets through the door. The Doctor starts to explore and is attacked by the Maintenance Robots. He gets a purple crystal to activate the moving machinery to get a Green Crystal to get through the door. He activates the moving machinery by getting a purple crystal and next obtains a blue crystal to get through the other door. After exploring a area of the ship, he meets Ivy, the voice of the ship. Ivy tries to send Amy to sleep by sending out maintenance robots. She gets a blue crystal and gets through the door to discover the Missing Crew. The Doctor finds out that the Cybermen are on the ship and discovers a salvaged Cyber squad were building something. After getting through another door with a blue crystal, Amy flies into space. The Doctor saves Amy, but has done enough damage and is brought to the Cyber leader. The Doctor destroys the Cybermen by overloading the systems. Yet, when it seems to be all over, Daleks invade the ship. Amy gets over a death trap to her destination and salvages the TARDIS. The Doctor comes face to face with the Dalek Supreme and their ship is fired into the sun. The SS Lucy Gray returns to Earth and the Doctor and Amy leave just before the systems shut down.